¿Es idea mía o el cielo se cae?
by MsLQBerry-Sarfati
Summary: AU./ Cada año ha sido una vida completa desde hace 4 años; cada año siempre tiene algo, siempre algo diferente… y aún así es irónica la forma en que el pasado se negara a dejar su manía persecutoria. Como sea, en lo que a mí respecta para mis 22 años llevo en realidad 4 años de vida. /La búsqueda de la identidad cuando caes en la cuenta de que no lo tenías todo resuelto. Quinn POV
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy. Yo solo utilizo sus nombres con fines de recreación.**

 **N/A: Hola. Hoy me presento con esta historia, que es un experimento en realidad, para ver qué tan apta soy para escribir algo de drama, aunque por supuesto habrá más que drama, también existirán momentos divertidos e hilarantes, como los hay en toda vida. Es un AU, Quinn es la protagonista y habrá Faberry eventual, pero si se queda o no dependerá de lo que ustedes opinen luego de los 4 eventos que desestabilizan el mundo de Quinn. Aquí se explica el primero y se da pie al segundo. Debo advertir eso sí, que este primer acercamiento es algo denso porque hice poco y nada de diálogo debido a que necesitaba establecer el contexto, ya desde el segundo capítulo ( _"AÑO 2"_ ) en adelante sí habrán diálogos bastante más fluidos. En fin, si quieren seguir adelante, espero de corazón que les guste y si es posible me hagan saber cualquier opinión, y por supuesto si creen que vale la pena que continúe o no :) **

**En caso de que tenga buena acogida actualizaré a más tardar el lunes (porque tengo mi último examen del semestre ese día y luego estaré libre).**

 **Sin más que añadir por ahora me despido. Les deseo un buen día :D**

* * *

PRÓLOGO.

Subestimada, sigilosa, falta de interés. Así pasó esta historia por el túnel del tiempo. Porque no se trata exactamente de amor, ni de amistad, sino más bien de lo que está en medio… si es que hay algo en medio. Así que ¿Quién querría leer algo así? Porque no nos engañemos, en un mundo de lobos ansiosos por devorar los vestigios de pasión que fueron desterrados de sus cuerpos y destinados a unas cuantas líneas de optimismo, nadie ansía más que clichés resucitados, a menos, claro, que lo que busquen con desesperación muda sea un reflejo de su desdicha o de la historia que los engendró. Junto a eso ¿Qué lugar tendría un relato indefinido? Nada más que anhelo resquebrajado para un lector persistente. Pero no me importa en realidad, porque esta ha sido mi historia, más real y honesta que muchas otras, y aún sin culminar. Como un cuento en razón de nadie, como una vida que sigue viva.

Si a pesar de todo sientes curiosidad por descubrir a lo que lleva esto, entonces aventúrate conmigo a través del mar de mis recuerdos. Y ¿Quién sabe? Quizá más allá de eso.

Cada año ha sido una vida completa desde hace 4 años; cada año siempre tiene algo, siempre algo diferente… y aún así es irónica la forma en que el pasado se negara a dejar su manía persecutoria. Como sea, en lo que a mí respecta, para mis 22 años llevo en realidad 4 años de vida.

Soy Quinn, por cierto, Quinn Fabray. Hermana menor de una sola hermana, e hija sobreprotegida de padres que se separaron cuando tenía 17. Mi vida solía ser bastante monótona, sin grandes riesgos ni consecuentes grandes emociones, incluso cuando mi padre se fue de casa; pudo haber sido un gran acontecimiento pero no lo fue, al menos no para mí, no era algo que no hubiese esperado desde hacía tiempo de todos modos. Yo era optimista, creí que era lo mejor, y que todos tendríamos un nuevo comienzo a partir de eso; en esa fantasía viví durante mi último año de escuela, solo mamá y yo, porque mi hermana Frannie estaba en la universidad desde hacían ya varios años… de ser la niña perfecta ella pasó a ser el dolor de cabeza de mis padres después de haber cambiado de carrera 3 veces hasta la fecha y nunca terminar nada, ni hacer el intento por buscar un trabajo, mientras exprimía sin piedad tanto su mesada como las tarjetas de crédito que papá le había dado para emergencias, lo único que rogaban todos era que ya se graduara, pero no querían estresarla para que no se le fuera a ocurrir cambiar de vocación de nuevo así que nadie la presionaba. En fin, ella dejó la casa cuando yo tenía 9 años, así que no teníamos una relación muy estrecha, al menos por mi parte, por la suya, ella irracionalmente parecía adorarme. Siempre sospeché que fingía; mientras tanto yo vivía la mayor parte de cada año –exceptuando las fiestas –en la ilusión de ser hija única; por otra parte tenía a mi fiel grupo de amigos, buenas calificaciones, un lugar en el cuadro de honor y un futuro prometedor, aunque ninguna actividad extracurricular… sí, lo sé, es frustrante no salir de lo netamente académico, pero mi mamá insistía en que cualquier cosa que me distrajera de los estudios me haría caer en la mediocridad y llegué a creérmelo. Era buena en los deportes, aún lo soy, mucho más resistente y ágil que la mayoría de las personas que conozco, y siempre quise ser tenista profesional pero con el paso de los años me resigné a pensar que mi tiempo se había ido, porque debí haber practicado 8 horas diarias desde la infancia, cosa que claramente no hice, y siendo una adolescente cuyo potencial intelectual era prácticamente empujado hacia una carrera universitaria la lógica me decía que las canchas perfectamente delineadas, el satisfactorio sudor nacido del esfuerzo y el delicioso sonido de un golpe acertado con la raqueta iban a quedar cercados por el nivel aficionado. Además de eso y otras cuantas aficiones reprimidas, mi vida estaba bien, lo estaba haciendo bien...

Elegir carrera fue una cuestión de revelación, porque desde que tengo memoria, mi imaginación me llevó a querer convertirme desde veterinaria hasta agente de la CIA, pero una vez que empecé a crecer, lo que realmente llamaba mi atención eran los libros, podía leer todo el día, todos los días y jamás aburrirme, además adoraba las clases de literatura y disfrutaba cada momento desentrañando vocablos en clases de filosofía. Amaba a mi maestra de filosofía y su estilo de vida bohemio y sin ataduras, y desde segundo año mi mejor amigo, Adam, había estado incursionando en el Reiki y las terapias alternativas, llevándome con él varias veces, y contagiándome el interés por el bienestar del alma. Una tarde simplemente estaba pensando en la nada con mi cabeza apoyada en la ventana del autobús que me llevaba a casa, y de repente se me ocurrió que si pudiera combinar todos esos elementos en uno, sin tener que convertirme en maestra –porque nunca tuve paciencia para enseñar –tendría una vida adulta plena y feliz, y entonces la palabra apareció por sí sola en mi cabeza: Psicología. Tuve que sopesar los pro y los contra, porque era una carrera universitaria, así que estaba bien, pero se alejaba del sueño de mi madre de que me convirtiera en una Ingeniera de renombre –lo que ella seguramente hubiese sido si se hubiera rebelado a la concepción de mundo machista de mi abuelo, pero no fue el caso. –También me alejaba de la posibilidad de revivir la fábrica vitivinícola que había hecho famoso al apellido de mi familia materna en el pasado. Sin embargo, por primera vez estaba sintiendo que el futuro podría pertenecerme de alguna forma, y cuando el anhelo de libertad se filtró por mis venas, simplemente supe que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Y en cuanto a "romance", solo había salido con un chico en mi vida, el dueño de mi primer beso, Finn, a quien conocí precisamente en mi último año; él pertenecía a una escuela vecina y nos conocimos por pura casualidad, y después de ser amigos un tiempo probamos el ser pareja durante poco más de un mes; era un buen chico, atento, respetuoso, y me quería. Pero no funcionó… es que yo… creía que me gustaba, de verdad, pero después de su encantadora –y no quiero decir predecible pero sí –declaración y nuestro primer beso, la sorpresa para mí fue que no sentí nada. Quiero decir, nervios: sí, la emoción de una primera vez: definitivamente sí, pero las mentadas mariposas de las que todo el mundo habla brillaron por su ausencia desde ese momento hasta el día en que terminé con él. Lamenté la ruptura porque lo extrañaba como amigo, pero nunca más lo volví a ver… principalmente porque él no se esperaba que nuestra relación terminara, y su cara de confusión y dolor cuando se lo dije me hizo sentir terrible, así que pedirle que retomáramos nuestra amistad en ese momento me pareció cínico y no lo hice. No quise lastimarlo, pero no podía continuar mintiéndome a mí misma. Gracias a Finn aprendí que tu primera relación no necesariamente es tu primer amor, y con eso la fantasía infantil inducida por los cuentos de Disney se fragmentó.

Meses después, a puertas de graduarme tuve una aventura de momento –literalmente un momento –con el chico malo de la escuela, Puck. Hubieron muchos motivos por los cuales eso fue una mala idea, pero por entonces yo era una adolescente hormonada y por alguna razón el concepto de Badass me atraía. Y es verdad que intento ser una buena chica cristiana pero nunca he dicho que sea una santa. Además, yo sabía que le gustaba, estuvo tras de mí mucho tiempo, y lo quisiera o no, alguno que otro pensamiento de _¿Qué pasaría si...?_ se filtraba de vez en cuando en mi cabeza. Una semana antes de que Finn se me declarara Puck me acorraló por primera vez y sus intenciones de tener sexo conmigo fueron claras desde entonces, pero la jugada no le funcionó porque a) En ese tiempo yo era virgen en todos los sentidos posibles y no tenía el más mínimo interés de entregarme a alguien que no me valorara y b) Creía que estaba enamorada de Finn y aunque formalmente no tuviésemos nada quería serle fiel. Pero en la fiesta de fin de curso unas cuantas cosas habían cambiado, seguía siendo virgen pero al menos ya había besado a un chico, y ya no veía la vida de un modo tan cursi. Además, coincidió con que en esa fiesta de despedida que organizó mi clase probé el alcohol por primera vez, y Puck, por supuesto, se aprovechó de eso. Yo había estado con mis amigas toda la noche, y todo estaba bien, controlado, pero entonces el idiota comenzó a molestarme desde el otro lado de la habitación, nos conocíamos desde niños y él sabía perfectamente que irritarme era sencillo, me hacía gestos insultantes y se burlaba de que mi trago era demasiado suave, y aún no sé cómo, pero lo siguiente que supe fue que había llegado a su lado y aceptado el desafío de beber su propio trago al completo y de una sola vez solo para demostrar que era capaz de hacerlo; luego todo fue confuso, de pronto me sentí cansada y somnolienta y tuve que apoyarme en su hombro para no caer al piso; fue solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que él cambiara nuestras posiciones y me robara un beso que para mi desconcierto correspondí, no había sentimientos de por medio, pero sus labios tibios eran agradables detrás de todo ese hormigueo provocado por el vodka, era como restregar tu rostro contra una almohadilla. Mi siguiente recuerdo entrecortado es su voz murmurando ávidamente en mi oído su deseo de llevarme al asiento trasero de su auto; y casi lo consiguió, mi mente estaba tan nublada que solo era capaz de dejarme llevar, pero a medio camino nos abordaron mis amigas para avisarme que el padre de una de ellas había llegado a recogernos, así que con ese nuevo estímulo asimilado por mis sentidos y una sonrisa sin remordimiento ni pesar por tener que irme acabé con las esperanzas de Noah Puckerman. En retrospectiva agradezco que las cosas no hubiesen llegado más lejos con él; el chico era un auténtico patán que utilizaba a cada chica que se le cruzara por el camino para después tirarla como si se tratara de un juguete viejo, además, tenía novia –de cuya existencia no me enteré hasta el día siguiente cuando ella me agregó incómodamente a Facebook –y técnicamente yo me convertí en la octava chica con quien la engañó. Pero más allá de sentir mi cuota de culpa por respeto a esa chica, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, porque a fin de cuentas Puck también me enseñó algo: No pecar de ingenua.

Yo podía con lecciones de vida de ese estilo. No voy a decir que le veo el lado positivo y la enseñanza a todo lo que me pasa mientras me está ocurriendo, no soy el Dalái Lama. Tampoco podría decir que mi vida había sido perfecta o que sorteé todos los obstáculos sin problemas, pero en comparación con todo lo que ocurre en el mundo a diario, tenía que reconocer que dentro de todo había sido afortunada.

Pero entonces sucedió.

Contrario a todo lo que se hubiera esperado de mí, decidí tomar un año sabático antes de entrar a la universidad. Llegado el momento todo fue exactamente como tenía que ser, las cartas de admisión estaban esparcidas sobre la mesa y mi familia estaba orgullosa de mí a la espera de que tomara una decisión, pero yo no estaba emocionada por ese nuevo mundo con el que mis amigos y yo nos pasamos años fantaseando, en cambio me sentía agobiada, lo único que quería era meterme en una burbuja que congelara el tiempo y así poder seguir leyendo mis libros y jugar tenis y recorrer lugares. El futuro se había presentado, golpeándome en la cara y no estaba lista. Así que salí de casa en silencio e hice lo que siempre hacía para despejarme, correr; corrí hasta quedar sin aliento, hasta que mis piernas dejaron de responderme, y solo entonces me percaté de que mi madre estaba observándome seriamente desde la puerta. Con esfuerzo volví sobre mis pasos y al detenerme frente a ella, la verdad brotó automáticamente de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerla: _"Aún no estoy lista…"_ admití con vergüenza, y su respuesta antes de acunarme en su abrazo fue un sencillo, y tan perturbador como sedante: " _Quédate"._

Y claro que me quedé, pero ese año sabático no fue en absoluto lo que yo hubiese querido; el que se suponía sería un tiempo neutro destinado a la meditación y la autorrealización no alcanzó a durar un suspiro, porque había un secreto tras ese _"Quédate",_ un secreto que no tardaría en descubrir… un secreto que cambió mi vida, me abrió los ojos, y me arrojó al mundo real y a su abrazo lleno de espinas.

Así fue que mi vida realmente comenzó.


	2. Chapter 2

Año 1.

Mamá estaba enferma. Lo mantuvo oculto de todos durante mucho tiempo, pero yo debí saberlo, debí ver las señales, mas no lo hice… mejor dicho, me negué a lo evidente.

Tiempo después, al revisar las fotografías familiares de la época previa me sentí tan estúpida; tantos años creyendo en sus sonrisas cuando sus miradas clamaban su sufrimiento a gritos...

Apenas unas semanas después de que le informáramos a la familia mi decisión de quedarme en casa un año más para pensar mejor en lo que quería hacer, estábamos pasando la tarde en casa de mi abuela materna; mi mamá estaba tomando una siesta mientras que yo veía una película en la sala, en cierto momento se me ocurrió ir a despertarla para que viera la película conmigo y fui a su habitación para proponérselo. La llamé suavemente pero no reaccionó, así que después de un rato removí ligeramente su hombro para traerla de vuelta, pero cuando por fin despertó… no era ella. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero ese fue mi primer pensamiento cuando me miró. Sus ojos eran diferentes, y por una fracción de segundo me miró como si estuviera asustada y yo fuera una completa desconocida.

"¿Mamá?" –le pregunté con cautela.

"Mm…" -se quejó mientras se incorporaba. Y luego me miró, como esperando a que yo le dijera algo más.

"¿Estás bien?" –volvió a contestarme con un gruñido y entonces imaginé que se había molestado porque yo había ido a perturbar su sueño, así que me encogí cohibida.

"Venía a ver si te apetecería ver una película conmigo". –murmuré tímidamente.

"Quiero ir al baño". –me dijo después de un largo silencio, obviando por completo mi propuesta. Y yo asentí rápidamente, preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda para movilizarse hasta allá –porque días atrás se había torcido un tobillo, pero fue tan terca que no quiso que fuéramos a ver a un doctor, así que su estabilidad había sido bastante dudosa últimamente, a decir verdad, se había caído más de una vez desde entonces, pero ella siempre le quitó importancia, y yo no sabía cómo obligar a mi madre a hacer cualquier cosa, porque en cada discusión al respecto yo salía perdiendo y cada consejo que le daba terminaba en un saco roto, así que al final supuse que ella conocía su cuerpo y sabía lo que hacía, y que era lo suficientemente prudente como para tomar medidas en caso de que la situación se agravara. Ahora sé que supuse mal.

Ella aceptó mi ofrecimiento y luego de tomar mi brazo y avanzar un par de pasos se volvió a sentar. Me extrañó que lo hiciera, pero creí que aún necesitaba tiempo para estirar sus músculos después del reposo o algo así, por lo que esperé pacientemente hasta que vi una mancha formarse en el cobertor debajo de ella y de un segundo a otro todas las alarmas en mi cabeza se encendieron.

"Mamá, tenemos que llegar al baño". –le dije rápidamente.

"¿Eh?" –replicó con voz queda.

"Por favor, tenemos que ir". –insistí. Después de eso ella simplemente me miró, se levantó y seguimos adelante, mientras yo luchaba para encontrar una explicación lógica e impedir que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Sentí un retazo de alivio cuando estuve a pocos pasos de la puerta del baño, pero entonces mi mamá tiró de mí y me llevó a otra habitación, que tenía la puerta abierta. Ella siempre tuvo mucha fuerza física, y en mi afán de no hacer movimientos bruscos para evitar hacerle daño, no tuve otra opción que seguir sus pasos hasta que se detuviera porque ignoraba todas mis palabras. Cuando encontró nuevamente una cama se sentó en ella y sin más acabó de orinarse encima.

"Mamá, por favor, acompáñame al baño". –le supliqué, tratando de postergar el estado de shock.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tenemos que limpiarte, tenemos que…" -No pude seguir hablando, porque entonces la comprensión me invadió: Mi madre ya no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor ni a sí misma. –"…No se dio cuenta…" -susurré para mí misma con los ojos desorbitados, dejándome caer sentada en la cama frente a ella. –"No se dio cuenta…" -repetí, y sin razonar, acabé gritándolo compulsivamente en auténtico shock. Nunca había presenciado algo similar, menos viniendo de ella. Mi madre era mi todo, y si yo tenía algún punto débil, ese era ella.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que la esposa de mi tío llegó corriendo seguida de mi abuela, ambas espantadas por la magnitud de mi llanto y mis alaridos. Claramente no fue la mejor manera de reaccionar, mi mamá estaba asustada, intentando descubrir por qué lloraba yo, pero no pude hacer otra cosa, había entrado en pánico.

"No se dio cuenta..." –gemí impotente otra vez, en voz baja y quebrada cuando mi tía me sostuvo por los hombros. Y al mirar con detenimiento a mi madre, ella también fue consciente de la situación y se la llevó finalmente al baño con ayuda de mi abuela. "...Necesito ayuda".

Esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que pedí ayuda... Por ella, solo por ella.

Todo pasó tan rápido… en un momento mi mamá era la persona más elocuente del mundo, la que siempre tenía razón, la que siempre sabía qué hacer, y al siguiente su mente se había quebrado y era como una marioneta de plomo, sin equilibrio, voluntad o sentido. Todo cambió abruptamente, de pronto ya no éramos solo ella y yo, sino que vivíamos en casa de mis abuelos, junto a ellos, mis tíos y su pequeña e insoportable hija, y con un montón de otra gente que entraba y salía a todas horas. Visitábamos médicos todos los días, y nadie nos daba respuestas concretas ni soluciones, todo se reducía a una cantidad exorbitante de análisis con resultados inciertos y tratamientos tentativos que no funcionaban mientras el tiempo seguía pasando, y los posibles diagnósticos eran cada vez más angustiantes: depresión endógena, arterioesclerosis precoz, esquizofrenia, demencia... Primero descubrimos que lo que tenía en su tobillo era una fractura, y aún no me explico cómo consiguió caminar tanto tiempo con una lesión así sin ningún tipo de contención, pero el caso es que después de que le colocaron el yeso, con el que debería haber podido estabilizarse mejor, ella dejó de caminar por completo y sin razón aparente, dificultándolo todo; era tan difícil trasladarla, que finalmente tuvo que empezar a usar pañales y una silla de ruedas. Cada una de esas cosas destrozaba un poco más mi temple, ¿Dónde había quedado la mujer altiva, dominante y desafiante que tanto admiré? ¿Seguía estando ahí dentro o la había perdido para siempre? Por las mañanas siempre estaba más lúcida, por lo que cada día nos elevaba con una dosis de esperanza y optimismo, y por las noches nos sumía en una profunda depresión. Mi hermana se mantuvo casi al margen porque estaba lejos, y para bien o para mal, centrada en su más reciente carrera, mientras que yo le suavizaba todo lo más que podía para evitarle preocupaciones, porque de todos modos no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar; sentí que sin mamá para llamarla cada noche era mi responsabilidad mantener su calma. Y junto con eso, al decidir hacerme cargo tomé el mando, todas las decisiones concernientes a mamá pasaban por mí, y era mi última palabra la que valía, aunque por dentro no tuviera ni idea de qué hacer y me sintiera como un cachorro asustado a quien acababan de separar de su camada. De hecho fue difícil llegar a ese punto de entendimiento, porque el clima familiar se volvió hostil en poco tiempo y todos comenzaron a juzgarme y hacerme sentir culpable por todo lo que hacía, no hacía o quería hacer. Todo acto que no implicara mantenerme vigilando a mi madre las 24 horas del día era condenable, incluso si se trataba de algo tan vital como dormir o ir al baño; así llegué a estar tan sugestionada que por las noches casi no dormía por miedo de que ella muriera mientras lo hacía. Ya no descansaba jamás, simplemente me mantenía alerta hasta que mi mente se apagaba. Luego vino el periodo de hospitalización, y aquellas horas, días y semanas eternas dentro de ese recinto ascético que succionaba lenta y tortuosamente mis ganas de vivir. Contra mi voluntad mis pensamientos comenzaron a volverse más oscuros y desesperanzados, el insomnio no hizo más que empeorar, y comencé a llorar en soledad al menos una vez al día, a veces simplemente imaginaba mi propia muerte para tener sosiego, y con frecuencia me preguntaba por qué mi cuerpo insistía en mantenerse con vida día tras día cuando mi alma estaba agonizando y mi mente ya estaba totalmente agotada; dejé de rezar e ir a la iglesia, y poco a poco dejé de creer en el destino, en las buenas intenciones de la gente y en la justicia. Me resentí contra todos y todo mientras iba descubriendo cosas, como que la gran preocupación de mi tía hacia mi madre y las horas que pasaba acompañándonos eran motivadas por una suma de dinero que mi abuela le entregaba al final de cada día. Eran una manada de lobos vestidos de corderos de los que no quería rodearme pero no tenía opción. Luego comenzaron los rumores, calumnias, los escuchaba susurrar todo el tiempo -aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para no entenderles -Mis tíos, mis abuelos y mis primos, todos estaban involucrados. Una vez oí que mi abuelo pensaba que mamá moriría pronto por un paro cardíaco, en otra ocasión oí que la estrecha relación entre ella y yo se debía a que habíamos hecho un pacto suicida luego de que mi papá se fue… era irrisorio, pero era lo que pensaban, y me vigilaban todo el tiempo por si acaso se me ocurría intentar algo. Me tenían paranoica porque no me dejaban nunca tranquila. Golpeaban la puerta del baño, abrían la puerta de mi habitación estruendosamente en cualquier momento sin importar si estaba durmiendo o no, y prácticamente cronometraban mis duchas y mi mínimo tiempo fuera de casa. No tenía a nadie que me comprendiera o sacara la cara por mí porque la única persona que realmente me protegía ya no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo y era la misma por quien estaba forzada a vivir en esa casa; además había perdido y rechazado todo contacto con mis amigos, porque ese era el estilo inculcado por mi familia: _Aguantar y callar._ Y el único consuelo que mi papá me dio vía teléfono fue simplemente: _"Confía en Dios. Él sabe lo que hace…"._ El problema es que a esas alturas yo ya lo estaba dudando. Además, hablando de papá, estaba furiosa y decepcionada de él, porque después de casi 30 años de matrimonio, al enterarse del estado de mi mamá ni siquiera se inmutó para dignarse a aparecer y hacerle una visita, porque el muy cobarde le tenía miedo a la reacción negativa de la familia –eso porque cuando se fue de casa con suerte y nos avisó a nosotras. Además, gracias a los rumores indiscretos me enteré del verdadero motivo por el que mi papá nos dejó: Era homosexual y se había cansado de vivir una mentira, así que un día no pudo más y le confesó a mi madre que nunca había estado enamorado de ella, pero que por presiones sociales había hecho lo que se suponía correcto y se casó guiado por su anhelo de convertirse en padre… Síp, la vida tal como la conocía seguía cambiando… Al parecer en el último año que mis padres estuvieron juntos él se había enamorado de un hombre X a tal punto que lo dejó todo, a nosotras, su hogar y su trabajo para vivir su romance en libertad. Mi familia es homofóbica, así que no tuve que esforzarme mucho para oír el desagrado en sus voces venenosas. Y mi mamá esperaba llevarse el secreto a la tumba, pero obviamente confió en alguien en algún momento de vulnerabilidad y ese alguien le falló, convirtiendo su confidencia en un secreto a voces. A mí en lo personal no me afectó tanto descubrir que mi papá era gay, en realidad eso explicaba muchas cosas, pero sí me decepcionó que Russell fuera capaz de mentirle a mi mamá y él mismo haber aparentado un carácter homofóbico-hipócrita durante tantos años.

Finalmente mamá salió del hospital, con un diagnóstico más certero –un tipo inusual de anemia que afecta el sistema nervioso central –y un consecuente tratamiento que sí funcionaba. Por fin creí que estábamos viendo la luz, pero entonces sus crisis de histeria no tardaron en protagonizar la escena, y a pesar de la montaña de libros de autoayuda y técnicas de sanación alternativas que estudié para saber cómo apoyarla nada sirvió, ella estaba reacia a todo lo no tradicional, y pasaba el tiempo maldiciendo y preguntándole a Dios por qué le había hecho eso. A ese tiempo yo ya me había resignado a la idea de que Dios no hacía ni intervenía en nada, ni bueno ni malo, y que simplemente creaba por el mero placer de convertirse en un espectador.

Parecía que la pesadilla jamás terminaría, y los altibajos incesantes acabaron por descontrolarme, hasta el punto en que recurrí a provocarme dolor físico para mantenerme cuerda. Además dejé de interesarme por todo, hasta levantarme era difícil, y después de cruzar cierto límite, cuando la tensión me superaba esperaba a quedarme sola para golpear paredes, destrozar mis discos o lápices con mis propias manos, arañar mi piel o enrollar una cuerda alrededor de mi cuello y tirar de ella hasta cortar mi respiración por momentos, pero sin la intención real de conseguir daños permanentes, solo para distraerme… o castigarme cuando la sensación de culpa me podía. Era un juego enfermo, lo sé, no me siento orgullosa de eso, pero el dolor del cuerpo no es comparable al del alma, así que aunque no me justifico, puedo comprender por qué la gente hace esas cosas. Pero un día especialmente malo en que llegué a atravesar mi piel adrede con una de las tantas cosas que había roto –y que tenía escondidas bajo el colchón – reaccioné y supe que tenía que ir a terapia; no había querido hacerlo antes porque creí que entonces toda posibilidad de convertirme en Psicóloga se anularía, y mi arrogancia me llevó a creer que podría superarlo por mí misma, pero el hilo de sangre que corría por mi pierna me dijo lo contrario, claramente los atentados contra mí misma iban en crescendo y esta vez no se trataba de una profesión que asegurara y estabilizara mi futuro, se trataba de hacer lo necesario para salvar mi vida. Gracias a mi psicóloga descubrí que mis preocupaciones acerca de mis posibilidades profesionales no tenían razón de ser, porque como ella dijo un día: _"Más allá de su título profesional, un psicólogo sigue siendo un ser humano y por ende tiene sentimientos, si no, por ejemplo los médicos no deberían poder enfermarse, lo cual no tiene sentido…"._ Eso me hizo sentir más confortada, y con su ayuda poco a poco comencé a mejorar, volví a tener contacto con mis amigos, y comencé un curso de literatura que se impartía en el centro cultural de Lima, cuyas clases pagué trabajando a medio tiempo en la librería de mi profesor, así que gracias a eso retomé el hábito de leer y gracias a las tareas que él me daba también empecé a escribir bastante, la escritura era algo nuevo que jamás había intentado, pero era interesante, incluso me propuse escribir una novela alguna vez. Aunque también influyó que la familia retrajera sus garras y mi mamá por fin se estabilizara, los medicamentos estaban surtiendo efecto, sus cambios de ánimo ya no eran tan violentos, me reconocía, su mirada había vuelto y volvía a retomar gradualmente su independencia, incluso volvió a caminar por sí misma; aunque jamás volvimos a vivir en nuestra casa, más que todo para tranquilizar a mi abuela, que al igual que yo, seguía un tanto sugestionada, y no quería arriesgarse a que lo que pasó volviera a repetirse por desconocimiento de causa. Mi mamá se mostraba algo fastidiada de repente por la desconfianza de nuestra parte, pero ¿Qué decir? Gracias al silencio gatillado por su implacable orgullo se la ganó a pulso. Así que después de algunas discusiones en las que ella insistió enfáticamente en continuar con el plan original, yo ingresaría a estudiar Psicología en la NYU al año siguiente, y ella se quedaría con mis abuelos, comprometiéndose a ser responsable consigo misma y dar aviso ante cualquier problema.

Todo mejoró al final, pero los recuerdos aún me atormentan, en ocasiones, cuando me voy a dormir o me quedo sola con mis pensamientos me pregunto: Si pudiera volver atrás, ¿Qué hubiera podido hacer diferente? ¿Hubiera podido hacer algo? ¿Hubiera cambiado algo? ¿Podría haber evitado que todo llegara tan lejos?

Lo único que sé con seguridad es que en esta vida lo único que no se puede hacer es regresar el tiempo, así que tuve que seguir adelante con mis marcas de guerra y la madurez llamando a mi puerta.

Eso significó mi primer año de vida: La caída del mayor pilar de mi existencia, la develación de secretos familiares y de la naturaleza de los miembros de mi familia, y la desestabilización de mis creencias.

Después de todo eso estaba lista para un cambio de aire, ansiaba tener contacto con gente de mi edad y hacer cosas propias de mi edad también. Quería vivir nuevas experiencias, y ¿Por qué no? Quizá algún romance que demostrara que soy capaz de enamorarme -porque ya estaba temiendo que esa área estaba vetada para mí. Los únicos grandes costos eran tener que apartarme de mi madre y verme obligada a aprender a convivir con mi hermana - _la visita ineludible de todas mis vacaciones…-_ porque vivir en Nueva York implica gastos más que considerables y al comprar el departamento que Frannie había habitado durante la última década, mi padre aclaró que era una inversión para ambas. Así que era mi sueño y era mi turno, no iba a rechazarlo por un capricho de individualidad.

Y sin duda fue toda una aventura, pero de nuevo, no por lo que yo esperaba, sino porque mi mundo no había terminado de tambalearse todavía. Lo supe apenas la vi por primera vez… lo supe en cuanto conocí a Rachel.


End file.
